You Started It
by Sachimi
Summary: Her teeth clenched "That wasn't a request Shigure! Say it, or I won't forgive you!" She hissed. The man smiled down at her "Who says I'm looking to be forgiven, my dear?" Revenge isn't sweet. Akito/Shigure Ch.3 now up.
1. Say It

**You Started It**

A Fruits Basket fan fiction by Sachimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

_Say it…_

**_This takes place just after Shigure slept with Ren to get back at Akito._**

***I'm not sure if I want to continue this story or not! I have a few other Shigure stories that can tie into this… or at least relate! Should I keep it going? Opinions? Please review!

* * *

"Say it."

Her voice ripped through the air. It was… chaotic, poisonous… addicting.

He smiled.

Someone once told him you always want what you can't have. He knew that well. He planned on making her know too.

The man lounged against the open door frame to the patio, listening to the night's rain softly beat against the already worn wood. Streams of moonlight escaped from between the clouds cast an eerie glow over the fuming girl's slight frame stationed in the center of the darkened room. Her fists were clenched. He knew what he had done to her.

She wasn't going to win.

"Not a chance." Shigure smirked, tucking his hands in the pockets of his pants and glancing upwards at the sky.

The girl scowled and approached him "Say it right now!" she demanded

"I don't think so, Akito-san" He answered tauntingly, looking back at her.

Akito clenched her teeth, grabbing at his shirt. "That wasn't a request, Shigure… Say it right now, or I won't forgive you." She threatened, pulling herself up to his level violently.

The man smiled at her bitterly. Cupping his hands over hers he spoke very slowly as if explaining a lesson to a child, drawing out each word so that it was almost painful "Who says I'm looking to be forgiven, my dear?" he lowered her claws from his shirt carefully and moved past her into the room.

Akito stood frozen in the door frame staring into the garden, trying to make sense of what he just said to her "Wh-what? What does that mean?" She began, trembling. "What are you saying? You can't say that!"

"Why not?" Shigure asked curiously, sitting down on a ledge.

"Because I said so!" Akito shouted, whipping around. Shigure tipped his head to the side, watching her through narrowed eyes "Stop acting this way!" She hurried toward him wildly, desperately. "Just say it!" it was vicious demand "Say it once so I know!" She threw out her arms to grab at him, to force him to look at her.

He caught her hands in his, their fingers intertwined. He stared up at the girl with short dark hair.

Ah… pure poetry… a passion simply… deadly.

She trembled, her glare darkening hatefully as her nails dug into his skin, urging him to speak. When he didn't obey, Akito put her knee on his lap and raised herself above the man, looking down into blank eyes that spoke nothing to her. That showed no emotion and gave no clue. She could hardly take it.

"Say it!"

He smirked "Say what exactly, Akito-san?" Shigure purred his face only an inch from hers. Her eyes were wild.

Her lip curled up in a snarl. She couldn't stand the way he tested her. Her hands shook.

"Say… say that y-you love me…" She hissed through clenched teeth, watching him through dark hair that fell into her eyes.

He stared up into her dark eyes and smiled after a long and painful moment silent moment. "My dearest, _sweetest,_ Akito-san…" Shigure began kindly as he slowly rose from the ledge so as not to push Akito to the ground. "… Why would I say a thing like that?" his voice had a humorous tone, as if Akito were imagining things and he gently correcting her.

Akito blinked, confused as Shigure straightened up to his full height, looking down at her. "Bu-but-" She stammered, blinking away tears from widened eyes.

"Hmm?" Shigure tipped his head to the side, watching her as her expression changed from hurt to sad to angry to vicious. His face was dark in the shadowy room and his smile was strange and unnerving. "What is it, Akito-san?" He asked releasing one of her hands to stroke her hair.

She slapped his hand away and pulled back from his grip, stumbling backward several step into the moonlight spilling into the room, snarling. "No! Say you love me, Shigure! You have to! You love me, so just say it!" she shouted.

The dark haired man watched Akito from the shadows. His eyes were distant, as if her words couldn't reach him.

"Who says I do?" He challenged causally, lowering his hand.

Akito stiffened, faltering slightly "Well, of course you do." She said, her brows knit together"You all do. You have to. Everyone does." She answered, matter-of-factly.

"Ahhh…" Shigure smiled and looked away briefly, rubbing the back of his neck "really? If that's how it is then I love you _I guess_…" He said with under tone that made Akito flinch, as if the rules didn't apply to him "_Just _the way everyone else does."

She shook her head slowly, "Don't say it like that." Akito muttered.

The man sighed deeply and walked forward into the moonlight toward her "You're hard to please." He commented as he passed her. Shigure stopped at the threshold to the patio, lingering in the doorway, eyes trained on the familiar garden.

"Why did you do it?" Akito asked in a pained whisper. She had her back to him. She couldn't look there anymore.

Why couldn't she make him say the words that would make everything right once more? So she could forgive his sins?

The words that would put her back in control.

Shigure inclined his head. "What?"

"Why did you do it, Shigure?" She repeated on the heel of his question, just short of yelling. Her voice shook. "Why… Why would you do that to me?!" She demanded

Shigure smiled slightly and looked back out toward the garden. There were so many memories here…

"Say something!" Akito pressed angrily "Why did you do it?"

"I had my reasons." He replied.

Akito gave a hateful laugh. "Do you love her?" She demanded.

Shigure scoffed, running his hand through his hair "No."

Akito was silent for a moment "Then why?"

"I already told you, I had my reasons." He answered easily.

She glared at him "You said you loved me once!" She shouted, spinning around "You said so! You said it then, and you'll say it now! So say it, Goddamn it!"

Shigure's eyes narrowed, starring off into the garden as the rain decreased, his vision focused on a particular plant. "I'm glad that bush is dead." He said offhandedly, as if he hadn't heard Akito speak at all.

The girl's breath caught in her throat "What?" she whispered. She approached him slowly, peering out from behind him to a wilted bush a yard or two from the edge of the patio.

Shigure shifted slightly to give her some room, putting his hand up above his head to grasp onto the top of the door frame causally. He smiled slightly and pointed at it "Right there. See? That bush."

Akito stared at the brittle collection of sticks. "… Why would you say that?"

Shigure shrugged "I never liked it much. It was so deceptive, don't you agree?" He smiled down at her when she glanced up at him. "It used to be so kind. It was so sweet, blooming with beautiful perfect flowers. It takes you in with its wonder. That's how it gets you, with its color and allure… Its lovely isn't it? It _was_ lovely wasn't it. But something so misleading… isn't that just painful? Wouldn't you say so?"

His eyes narrowed darkly as he moved toward her slightly, lowering his arm. The girl shifted backward. He smiled again, but his eyes held no humor. "Beauty that belongs to you… only you…? That hilarious isn't it. It's so misleading. It's not so pretty when it shares it's loveliness with someone else. And when you return to it, thinking you'll find those pretty flowers, all you see is a dying plant that was once so lovely. It's so deceptive because, well, it will never stay the same." He chuckled.

"You have to be one of the lucky ones and catch it at the right time, you can never have perfect for you all the time since you don't know when it wants you or wants someone else or even feels like being good that day." He sighed. "I for one… am happy I don't have to wait around for such a temperamental plant anymore, wouldn't you agree?"

"It's not dead. It's going to bloom again in spring." Akito protested.

Shigure smiled "Should I risk it? It hasn't been kind before. Maybe it's better off dead. Maybe we should just leave it and forget about it." He shrugged.

Akito's eyes were wide "But that bush… and those flowers… you said…-"

His eyes never left hers but his smile changed from calm to taunting. "What?"

Her mind was on a memory from her childhood, on the very same patio they stood on this day. The morning light shone over the flowers in bloom, Shigure moving toward her handing her a blossom with the kind words "I love you."

The words she longed to hear again.

Today in the dark, he looked so much different. And she was desperate to hear those words once more. Her teeth clenched and she glared at him "Say-!"

Shigure grabbed Akito, gripping her shoulders tightly. "You say it." He retorted.

Akito gasped, and pressed her hands against his chest "Wha- Let me-!"

"You say it then, if you want to hear it so badly." Shigure continued.

Akito stared at him, trying to pull away "Let me go." She ordered.

"Say it just once, so I know." His words mimicked hers, but his tone was challenging. The undertone that made her flinch earlier had returned. It seemed to mock her.

Akito scowled "I don't have to say it. I told _you_ too. _You_ have too."

"That doesn't seem fair now does it?" He mused, loosening his grip on her so she could break free. Akito pulled away and stormed into the room, rubbing her shoulders. "I have to say it, but you don't?"

"You have to do what I say!" She shouted over her shoulder at him.

Shigure smiled a little as he tipped his head to the side and looked out the door. "Say it." He said again.

Akito looked back at him and opened her mouth to protest.

"Say it or I won't forgive you." Shigure continued before she could speak.

Akito froze. A silence passed through the room between them for a long moment. Shigure listened to the sound of the lightly drizzling rain and waited for his words to take effect. Then, finally, Akito spoke "_What_?" she spat.

She turned to look at him "Won't forgive _me?_" Shigure's profile was dark against the glow of the moonlight. "What right do _you _have? To forgive me or not? To tell _me_ to do something. You can't look down on me! You don't have that right!" Her words were a poison as she stalked towards him, a smirk spreading on his face. He turned to watch her.

Once she was close enough he took her chin in his hand and looked over her face. "Then … you won't say it?" He tipped Akito's face up towards his and stroked the side of her cheek softly with his hand "You won't tell me that you love me?" He asked in a hushed voice as he brought himself closer to her.

Akito stared at him through narrowed eyes "No." she hissed. A voice like venom. Toxic.

Shigure smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes "I see…" He whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver. "Then… neither will I." Akito inhaled sharply. "And I will not forgive you."

The girl's heart ached as he pulled away and turned toward the door hidden in the shadow. The pain he had seen in her eyes for that brief moment prove to him that this was not over… and that she loved.

He smiled bitterly.

Funny how the pain he felt meat the same thing.

"Y-you're like that bush!" Akito screamed.

Shigure glanced over at her. She wouldn't approach him anymore. "You're nice and say pretty things and then you change! Then you-!" She was interrupted by his chuckling.

"Me? No, my dear, I'm not what that metaphor was describing. I'm something else entirely. Maybe you shouldn't jump to such conclusions." he smiled.

Akito glared "… Me then? You… mean…?"

"If the shoe fits…" He winked.

"After everything you've done to me-"She growled. "Get out. I don't want to see you in this place anymore. You… are no longer allowed to live here." She commanded, wiping at her tear brimmed eyes.

Shigure turned back to her, watching her sentence his crime in her rage.

"After everything you've done… to me! You don't deserve to live here!" She shouted "Get out! Pack your things and be gone by tomorrow evening!"

Shigure stared at the girl fuming in silence. She watched him; breathing heavily, prepared to hear an apology, ready for him to give in or even resist his punishment.

The man looked toward the ceiling briefly, scratching the back of his neck and he sighed deeply.

And turning to the door to pull it open, leaving the girl to stand alone in the glow of the moonlight, the man stepped through the darkened threshold with a smirk on his lips as he spoke his words in a voice that could only be toxic, the way it drove her mad "To hell, my Love, with you."

* * *

Thank you for reading!Once again, please help me decide whether or not to continue with the story. I have some Shii-Chan fics that may go well with this! But still review either way! I'd love to hear what you have to say! Thank you!

Please Review!

Love,

_Sachi-chan!_


	2. Promise Me

**You Started It**

A Fruits Basket fan fiction by Sachimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Ch.2

_Promise me_

**This takes place a few months after my first chapter when Shigure left. **

*I'm continuing the story! Sorry about how long this update took. Hopefully I post them faster* Please review!!

Thankyou for the reviews! **lulu halulu, Nocturngirl, Oblivious-Goddess, Dark Duchess and Shadow Queen, LazyCatfish27, Akki4eVeR, stop this trash, NauruAyumi, Ieyre, fruitsbasketfan13, FireMiko-Kagomechan, Kaytii, loritakitochan**

**I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

**

His reappearance was a source of gossip among the maids.

It really hadn't taken much for the fire of rumors to erupt. All it needed was just a young maid to slid open the door and catch him reading a newspaper in the common room.

From the moment she backed out the room with a blush, his name was being whispered from staff member to staff member eagerly. The news spread faster than if it had been announced on the radio.

If the news of his banishment was surprise to them, his re-arrival was absolutely shocking. He had become a hot topic among rumors spread.

He was a source of scandal in every sense of the word.

The younger maids flocked to the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man. He had been missed over his three month absence among the younger crowd who secretly liked the way he would lean in close when he spoke to them by name and in a hushed voice would ask "May I have some tea?" It was hard for them not to blush at his smile. Giggling girls gathered in the hallway to spread the news any information they had at all of what he was doing here.

The older maids, on the other hand, were horrified that he directly disobeyed orders. They didn't appreciate his flirtatious behavior and his careless attitude. He had no right to be there and they would not be welcoming to him. To them he was worthless and good for nothing man who only just claims to be an author. They tried to silence the gossip they disapproved so much of, but it couldn't be reined in.

His name filtered through the air like music.

The girl slammed open the door of her room forcefully and walked irritably into corridor, following the trail of whispers toward the man

The news of his reappearance reached her before anyone actually told her.

She stormed down the hallway toward the room all those girls who spoke his name so thoughtlessly mentioned, her men's kimono billowing behind her. Maids pressed themselves against the side of walls as she fumed by to avoid the line of fire, their voices hushed as she marched, but still his name rang loudly in her ears.

Akito slowed her pace as she approached the room. She froze in front of the thin paper door at the sound of low murmuring from inside the lounge, her hand lightly touching the handle.

It was him.

It was his voice.

A voice so familiar it made her heart ache.

It was Shigure's voice. Like music.

"May I have some more tea please?" The voice purred. A girlish voice giggled in response.

Akito dropped her hand away from the door, her eyes narrowed.

She'd forgotten how much she hated his voice.

The door slid open and the two young maids faced Akito. The girl glared viciously back at them. They smiled nervously, staring at the head of the home unsure how to behave in this unfamiliar situation.

From behind them, Shigure was seat on a large pillow at the table, the daily news spread out in front of him. He turned the page in his newspaper causally, never once glancing over in their direction. It was as good as a smirk on his part.

"He's had enough tea." Akito spoke dismissively, her words dripping venom.

The maids didn't say a word, only bowed and hurried past her into the hallway.

The man clucked his tongue once the maids were out of sight. "Why did you have to do that?" He asked, leaning his cheek against his propped fist. The dog's grey eyes glanced up at her for the first time in months. He smiled slightly "Now I won't get any tea."

From the doorway, she turned her dark eyes on him and they narrowed.

He had left her.

"What are you doing here, Shigure?" Akito demanded hatefully as she took a cautious step into the room.

Her hesitation didn't go overlooked by the man.

Shigure's smile didn't faulter as he answered so easily it drove her mad. "I had an appointment with Hatori." She stopped a little bit away from him. He didn't move to stand from pillow. "Is that alright with you?"

She didn't answer. She glared toward the light filtering a yellow glow into the room though the paper screen panels.

She hadn't noticed in a long time whether it was sunny or not. She was sure if she had noticed the sun since he left, it would only annoy her.

It should be gloomy.

It should stay gloomy. And rain for endless hours.

Just like the night her left her.

He left her…

Her heart ached as she remembered his image walking out the door on that day, leaving her alone to listen to the rain as his words sunk in.

He was a traitor.

Her fists clenched. She forgot how much she hated this feeling he made her feel.

Shigure didn't speak, only watched her stand in the glow of the morning light from the screened window with a smile that was anything by ignorant to the pain he caused.

He knew her well. The best, probably.

He knew how to read her.

And he could tell she wanted her puppy back.

"I'm perfectly healthy, by the way." Shigure said after several minutes.

"Go away." Akito growled.

"Alight." He pushed himself off the ground without a moment's hesitation.

She stiffened up with a slight gasp. The girl glanced sidelong at the man, alarmed by his sudden obedience.

He moved past her toward the door with a small smile "It was nice seeing-"

"Wait!" she called before she could stop herself. She bite her lip hard and closed her eyes tightly.

The man stopped slower then he gotten to his feet. He turned back to look at her quietly and waited for her to speak.

She would be the one to choose. He wouldn't be the one solving the problem she started.

Akito turned slightly. Her dark eyes were narrowed and her mouth was a tight grim line. She lowered her head and her short dark hair fell in her face.

She could think straight, her words came to her slowly. "Just… like that?" She breathed in sharply. "Just..." She couldn't understand what she was trying to say, she couldn't finish her sentence. She hated this, whatever this feeling was.

He lingered in the doorway.

She hated it. She hated him.

She hated that he was for too close to the door. Far too close to leaving her alone with this feeling. With just the memory of his voice.

The sound of his voice was like music that made her feel everything at once. It was like a song you crave but can't listen to because it was so beautiful it made you hurt. Even after the song is over, you can still feel it. Just his voice lingered on in her mind after she was left alone.

After he left her alone.

She never did care for music.

"Akito-san? What is it?" He began.

"Just like that…" She began again. She took a staggered breath before she continued "You leave so eagerly."

Shigure rocked on his heels and shrugged. "I'm just doing what you said, Akito. You told me to leave."

"And you leave so very eagerly, don't you?" She scoffed, looking up at him through her hair. "I suppose when I tell you to do something that you wanted to all along, you have no problem at all."

He was quiet for a moment as she turned her face away from him toward the light filled window. He leaned back slightly and reached for the door handle. Slowly he slid the paper screen closed behind him until it met the wall of the room.

Akito heard his steps bring him closer to her, but refused to look at him. She crossed her arms tight over her body and pressed her lips together. Why did he cause such a feeling in her?

The footsteps stopped beside her. She could hear him breathing softly. "I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, right?" He spoke quietly, setting his hand on the windowsill in front of her. He leaned down to look up at her face. He wanted her to look at him and equally he wanted to see her face. "I was just leaving before you'd get any more upset." He smiled.

Akito stared wide-eyed into his carefree ones and clenched her teeth together. "You must be so happy," She spoke cruelly in a strained voice, a hateful smirk tugging on the corner of her lip.

Shigure's own eyes darkened as he smiled in strange way that made her skin crawl. He straightened up to his full height "_You _sent _me _away, Akito." He reminded her "I didn't make that decision."

Akito whirled around to face him "You didn't do anything about it! You just left! As if you always wanted to! To leave me here!" She shouted accusingly, taking a step back so he couldn't look down at her.

The Dog raised any eyebrow and ran his hand threw his dark hair. He let out a sharp breath that sounded to much like a laugh to her. She grimaced. "Okay… yeah, what was I supposed to do?" He asked, almost to genuinely.

Akito tensed up. Her gaze was a mix of anger and disbelief. Her fists clenched at her sides, shaking "Are you kidding?" She demanded.

He smiled innocently "No…?" and chuckled "I don't get it. You told me to leave. And I did. Now I'm confused." He spoke easily. The rhythm in his voice showed no confusion.

He made all his decisions; she just provided opportunities and reasons. She couldn't tell him what to do. He knew what he was doing all along.

"You didn't do anything about!" she accused once more. He tipped his head to the side. "You… you just left! Like you wanted all of that to happen! You didn't try to stay."

She felt the control slip away from her. He knew what she wanted. Why couldn't he just behave?

He was the one who left her. She didn't expect it.

Shigure sighed and sat on a pillow, his arm draped over a raised knee. "Again, Akito…" He began, looking up at the girl who stood fuming before him, stance hard and fists clenched."What was I supposed to do?" He emphasized each word individually to taunt her with false ignorance.

Her lip curled "You should have done _something."_ Her words all spoken separately to match his emphasis.

She hated games. She was in no mood to play with the dog. She hated explaining the rules he should know.

He used to know her so well.

Shigure blinked and then smiled cluelessly. "Something?" he mused, tipping his head to the side. He was baiting her. "Like wha-"

The girl stomped her foot "Anything!" She shouted, dropping to the ground in front of him. She slammed her fist on the floor, glaring up at him "Anything you could have to stay! Obviously!"

"Obviously?" He turned the word over like it was unfamiliar to him "Hmm..."

She moved in closer and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to look into her eyes "You were supposed to fix it!" She raised herself to her knees so she could look down at him. He smirked very slightly and put a hand on the small of her back so she wouldn't lose her balance. "You were supposed to try and stay!" Her hands held tight onto the collar of his shirt.

He thought for a moment, holding her steady as he spoke "So…" He began slowly, gently lowering the girl so they could be at eyelevel. She didn't release her grip on him and likewise he didn't move his arms from around her body. "You wanted _me_ to try to get you to change your mind?" His tone mocked the very idea and she glared into his grey eyes. "Well, you and I both know you weren't going to. You like winning. So don't kid around like that."

"You didn't even try!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "You wanted to leave! You left me for so long! After all that you-"

"For so long?" He interrupted "But… Akito you said you never wanted to see me here again." His eyes were dark and challenging.

"I know what I said." Her voice didn't waver.

He smiled cruelly "So would you have changed your mind?" He asked her curiously.

"No." The word was cold and had a sense of finality to it. It was out of her mouth before she thought of it.

Shigure's smile remained unfazed. "Then you don't want me here."

She glared. "Stop being stupid Shigure."

He chuckled slightly as his eyes darkened "I'm just a little confused."

She tugged hard on his shirt "You shouldn't be! It's clear isn't it?"

He smiled once more "Well, my dear," He ran the back of his thumb across her cheek softly and a blush appeared on her skin "What I got from this is that you still don't want me here." His voice was hushed as he pulled her gently closer "After this long it's still the same."

"During all that time you didn't once come to see if I had changed my mind." She growled.

"Well now, I wouldn't be following your orders if I came back for that. I'm just what you said, my dearest Akito-san."

"You're here now." She pointed out harshly.

"An appointment," He winked "Don't you remember?"

She shoved her hands against his chest "Stop it, Shigure! You should have come to see me! You should have known to try and stay! Instead…you… you just do everything wrong!" She cried.

"But I was doing what you said." He pointed out.

"But that wasn't what you were supposed to do, obviously!" She shouted.

The dog blinked and smiled "Obviously?" He mused again over the word.

She narrowed her eyes as he shifted his body, releasing her. He scratched the back of his neck "So… I'm supposed to listen to you without question sometimes and other times now?" He sighed with a shrug. "Alright I guess. Then I choose now. I won't listen now."

"What?"

He smiled with a wink. "What I'm trying to say is if you want me to do what you said is obvious by not doing what you say I'm not going to… not doing what you just said. It's supposed to be funny. I'm not going to listen to your last request, thereby listen and following through with what you say, including your first demand for me to leave."

She stared at him with knitted brows. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "My point is, it's not obvious and I'd be gambling if I had to figure out what you say is really what you want. I'd rather not guess and choice what you mean and what you don't mean and figure out what is true. I don't like the chances. So if you want to say something, please just say it."

Akito didn't speak. She turned her head away from the man.

He sighed and pushed himself to his feet. "Alight" He began and she stared at him alarmed. "I'll stop coming by then."

Shigure turned toward the door but Akito was up on her feet before he reached out his hand, panic in her eyes.

"No." Akito gasped. She pulled his arm back, her eyes wild as she stepped between him and the door. "No, don't leave me. You were gone for…" The girl pressed her hands against his chest, feeling the eyes brim with tears "…two months. Don't ever do that again." She had to struggle to keep from crying. He cupped his hand over hers and put the other softly against her face.

Aktio closed her eyes tightly, clenching her teeth. She pushed him further into the room, further away from the door.

"Visit me as much as you can. Don't ever keep me waiting for this long ever again." she whispered breathlessly.

She didn't want to be the one left to stand alone again.

"Promise you'll come and see me more often! Promise me!"

Shigure stared down at her for a long moment.

"I promise." He stroked her hair gently.

The girl's fingers curled under his hand and she moved close to his body. Lifting herself up on her toes, she kissed him deeply and desperately.

Her pulled her to him and kissed her back.

He had forgotten how addictive she was. How much he could never be far from her for long.

He held her tight to him. He needed her.

Akito broke the kiss after a long moment and stared up at him with a hard look. She took a deep breath and blushed slightly "Keep your promise." She commanded. "Is that obvious enough?"

He smiled darkly. "It'll do for now."

Her kiss was the most obvious of all.

She looked down and then away as she turned out of his embrace and strode to the doorway.

She left in silence, his kiss lingering on her lips and his voice in her mind.

She would never again be the one left standing alone.

* * *

Shigure stood in the empty room and folded his arms over his chest.

She was his and she couldn't keep him away.

He strode into the hallway and saw the Rooster walk toward Hatori's office. The color drained from Kureno's face as he past the man, lowering his eyes so they couldn't meet as he mumbled a polite 'Hello' without stopping to see a reaction.

Shigure's eyes narrowed as he stood in the threshold for several seconds and then turned in the opposite direction.

"Gure-nii…" A voice called over to him.

The author looked back at a boy with black and white hair. "Haa-kun, what can I do you for?" He asked, stopping so the Cow could catch up with him.

"I have a favor to ask. It's about Yuki. I don't want him to live here anymore." He explained, tucking his hands in his pockets.

Shigure tipped his head to the side "Is that so?"

The boy nodded "Can he stay at your new place?"

The man scratched the back of his neck and with a teasing tone asked "Why would I help with that?"

"Please Gure-nii… I'm begging you."

The Dog smiled, his eye narrowing slightly "I will... Only if you call me Sensei."

He would have her someday.

And if she thought he was done yet, she was certainly wrong.

He was just warming up.

Akito belonged to him. He didn't want to share.

* * *

Thank you for reading! And please _review_! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!

**_Please Review!_**

Love,

Sachi-chan


	3. Mine

**You Started It**

A Fruits Basket FanFiction by Sachimi

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits Basket

Ch. 3

_Mine_

**This takes place just a little after my last chapter did. I'm keeping to a pretty loose time line for later chapters, because it's just Shii/Aki's relationship, but for these few chapters they're all pretty close.**

*Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter to you! I hope the next one won't take as long!* Please Review!

Thank you for all the reviews!! **Kyae****, ****loritakitochan****, ****lulu halulu****, ****S. Whiner****, ****Akki4eVeR****, ****fallin tears****, ****cgflower****, ****stop this trash****, ****Shelby, Sissi.**

**I hope to hear from you all again!**

**

* * *

**

Love linked her to them. Akito was loved by so many different people. They couldn't help but feel love for her, a connection to her, from the moment they saw her.

It was this love that drove her mother to hate her, drove her into overwhelming jealousy…

"_If a woman is loved by one man, shouldn't that be enough?"_

Shigure walked down the dimly lit hallway had always considered walking. Ren-san's words echoed in his mind clearly as if she had just cried them an hour ago. He could still see her frantic expression. Eyes stretched wide and sweat beading on pale skin; desperate not to lose the one she loved most to a child she didn't even want. Desperate to be seen over the crowd.

Maybe that is when the Juunishi bind changed from love to possession.

Shigure stopped at the quite end of the hall. In a sense, he knew what Ren meant… in a way.

He pulled open a thin paper door to a darkened room. Shigure didn't enter for a moment, briefly surprised at how easily the door came open. He glanced at it before turning his attention to the boy huddled in the furthest corner.

It didn't even appear to have a lock.

The boy didn't react as Shigure approached him. He didn't speak… he didn't lift his eyes to meet his cousin's. Shigure could barely hear the boy's faint breath leave his body in the soundless, colorless room. It was a sad sight, and in the back of his mind, Shigure felt the tiniest pang of guilt that he had never made the effort to go down the dim hallway that really wasn't out of his to visit the boy. He really wouldn't be here now if Haru hadn't brought it up.

He stopped in front of Yuki and looked down at his young cousin.

And if it didn't help him out so much in the end too…

The poor boy that sat beaten and broken in utter submission before Shigure was 'god's favorite.'

He was born that way.

But being so close to god was not a good thing. It was the reason he was shut in the dark since childhood. Akito was selfish when it came to sharing her favorite toys with the world.

And Yuki's 'love' for Akito kept him from doing what normal kids would do when she came to him with those torturous words. Shigure scratched the back of his neck and gaze around the maddeningly dark room, and wondered briefly what he would have done if it were him instead of Yuki.

It was also his 'love' for his god that kept him from running out of a door that couldn't hold back a butterfly day after day after day.

But…

Shigure lowered his hands.

Right now Yuki was one of the people who stood too much in his way because of that 'love'. He had to get things to change.

Shigure was getting lost behind crowd.

_If one person loves you, that should be enough._

He looked down at Yuki's hunched figure.

Shigure's eyes narrowed and he smiled slightly.

"Yuki" He began "Would you like to live at my house?"

There was a silence for a moment, but Shigure was almost certain he heard a soft, startled breath.

Yuki slowly looked up at him. The faint spark in his eyes was more than Shigure had seen in them for years.

* * *

Shigure would always do what he wanted first and then ask her permission later.

He knew her, knew what made her tick, and to Kureno, it seemed like he knew how to destroy the girl capable of destroying them.

It frightened the Rooster to think that behind that strange smile of his hid the mind of a man who could manipulate she who controls the Juunishi.

Who, then, was really in control?

"Akito-san, might I have a word?" Shigure asked, holding onto the doorframe and leaning into the room. He didn't enter, only drummed his fingers on the wood rhythmically, very much at ease.

A slight smile played on the man's lips. The conversation was meant to be sort. He had already finished his game. He already won.

Kureno glanced silently over at the girl kneeling on a large cushion, her profile framed by morning light filtered through the thin paper doors.

She stared at him for a long moment as if expecting him to say something else or to enter the room and sit down across the polished wood table from her.

The man only smiled again and swayed in the threshold, waiting to be allowed to speak.

Her brows knit together "I suppose" she waved her hand for him to begin.

The Dog smiled "Thank you, Akito-san" he said as the girl picked absently at her food set on the table "So I'm sure you've heard by now from Yuki's mother that he'll soon be attending Kaibara High school once he finishes his last year of middle school, right?" He began straightening up in the doorway.

Akito glanced up at him, and then looked toward Kureno "that's the public school he's chosen for himself." Kureno reminded her quietly.

Shigure's eyes narrowed as he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his yukata "Yes, that's the one."

"His mother is an idiot, allowing him to make such an advanced decision without console." Akito murmured, turning rice over in her bowl with her chopsticks "My poor Yuki is not yet capable of choosing by himself. He's not at all competent. That woman is pushing her son down a path to failure."

Kureno turned to Akito and opened his mouth to gently disagree but Shigure was quicker.

"My dear Akito… of course you are right" He grinned and tipped his head to the side. The Rooster stared up at him with wide eyes but the Dog's gaze didn't once meet his as the conversation was directed exclusively to Akito. Kureno was no longer in the room, as far as he was concerned. "You're one hundred percent correct. We can't let her ruin him, can we? The boy isn't fit to make a decision on his own, and obviously neither is the mother. Allowing such a dull kid to pick his own future…" He clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Something must be done. She can't be left in charge of him any longer."

Akito nodded "I'll decide everything for Yuki's sake for now on."

Shigure ran a hand through his dark hair "You're so kind." He said "But he's such a burden, why don't you let me take him off your hands." Kureno glanced from Shigure to Akito, watching her stiffen as Shigure's suggestion was spoken. "He could stay with me. His new school is close to my house as it is, so it would be easy."

Her chopsticks clattered to the table. "What?"

Shigure blinked as she scowled at him from her spot, her hands gripping the ends of the table with such pressure that her knuckles turned white.

Kureno placed his palms on her forearm and tried to ease her into a sitting position but Akito barely felt his gentle grip before she was on her feet, the blanket that had been around her shoulders tumbling down her back like an avalanche.

Her cheeks burned and her fists clenched. This man that had hurt her on so many occasions… this man who made a habit of coming and going whenever he felt like it…

Her arms shook.

This man was going to steal her Yuki away.

Her Yuki...

Her Rat… The closet Juunishi Spirit to god.

He was _made_ to be hers.

He was hers.

They were hers!

Her eyes narrowed as she approached the man in the doorframe.

Even this traitorous one was hers…

She grabbed her Shigure by front of his yukata, tugging him forward and hissed "Absolutely not- "

He took her hands in his and lowered them from his clothes "And think how much sweeter victory will taste, Akito-san" He began in a low voice "When Yuki returns to your side…" He watched her eyes widen as she realized what he was talking about, lightly tugging her hands from his grip. His gaze was intense, humorless, and merciless. It bore through her and frightened her. "Don't you believe in the bond?" He challenged, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, that unnerving gaze taunting her.

Akito was frozen, starring up at him with pink cheeks. "Or," he began softly, his finger brushing the side of his Akito's cheek "Do you keep Yuki here for proof? Are you afraid that Ren-san is right?" He smiled at her with darkened eyes.

Akito's eyes widened and she slapped him hard with the back of her hand before he could go on.

Shigure grabbed the side of the doorframe to balance himself after the sudden attack and Kureno was already on his feet behind Akito, ready to reign in any further violence.

Akito rubbed her hand and glared at Shigure "You… don't you ever… don't you dare ever say that woman's name here!" She hissed through gritted teeth. She could fee her eyes brim with tears.

She cradled her hand against her chest as Shigure slowly rereleased the door frame to touch the side of his cheek that she hit.

Her knuckles throbbed and she scowled.

She didn't understand what was wrong with this man. _Why could he just be hers like he was supposed to be!_

Shigure didn't speak for a long moment, his eyes focused out the door and into the hallway. Finally, he glanced sidelong at Akito through hair that fell into his eyes with a cruel smile.

"Or what, 'You won't forgive me'?" He taunted.

Akito glared viciously at his as he straightened up "You should eat your breakfast. It's most important. Tell me your decision tomorrow, Akito-san. I'd like to know what to do soon, kay?" He said before he turned out the door and into the hall.

Akito stared at the empty doorway for several moments, steaming.

"…A-Akito-san…" Kureno said softly, coming forward.

Her shoulders were trembling. He could hear her breath suppress quick sniffs and soft gasps. Slowly she turned to face him, tears rolling down ivory cheeks.

The Rooster's eyes widened and he moved closer to the girl "Akito, don't cry" He said soothingly

She looked away angrily "I hate him." She said as she fell into Kureno's arms, fresh tears running down her face.

Kureno held her tight, and as he stroked her hair he thought she had never said anything further from the truth. If only Shigure didn't make her cry like this…

Kureno lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Akito." He whispered.

_If I had any hand in starting this._

_

* * *

_

Shigure wandered back to the dimly lit hallway where he encountered another of his younger cousins.

"Hello, Sensei." Haru said, leaning against the wall.

Shigure stopped and looked at the boy with a slightly amused expression "I didn't think you were actually going to do that." He said with a smile, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll keep my end of the deal. Yuki told me you asked him to move in with you. He seems happy." Haru pushed himself off the wall.

"Good, I'm glad. I told him that this Friday would be best, that way he could finish his week at school, and it would give him time to pack. You should help him too." Shigure said.

"Thanks again, Sensei." Haru said

"Ah, I love the sound of that." Shigure folded his arms above his head.

He hoped that his changes would make things move forward.

He knew he'd have to wait. He hoped it wasn't too much longer.

He needed her to see that she was his.

That's how it was supposed to be.

She didn't need anyone else.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING! And please _REVIEW!_ (I love reading your reviews! I swear, I smile so much when I get one!) I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!

Please **Review**!

Love,

Sachi-chan!


End file.
